


Deep Breaths, My Love

by indi_indecisive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Love Confessions, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: Buy me a loot box?





	Deep Breaths, My Love

“Are they prehensile?” The archer’s question is asked with a slight hum upon his lips, fingers twitching absently at his sides, begging the allowance of their master to reach out and run along the curve of the aforementioned tentacles. He does so, for the omnic in question tilts his head in urgency.

The facial tentacles were not as he expected them to be upon first glance, primarily composed of smooth and cool silicon, and gilded with a soft metallic alloy. Pleasant, smooth, Hanzo presses his thighs together, swallowing thickly his wants. The omnic chuckles, softly, tentacles squirming; one tentacles wraps around Hanzo’s index finger, sliding up and down in a teasingly methodical manner. Hanzo does not move, and scrutinizes the synthetic tentacles.

“Most certainly,” the omnic stares at the man, trapped beneath his hovering figure; Zenyatta would commit to memory the way Hanzo was sprawled naked, legs pressed together in eagerness, cock throbbing, beads of precum slipping down along his shaft, collecting at the rim of a cock ring. “I would not have indulged your desires if I could not comply with them,” Zenyatta trailed a finger along the Shimada eldest chest, finding a benign interest in the patch of black pubic hair, he trails his finger softly through the patch, chuckling.

Hanzo, with a sharp tsk from the tongue, pulled his finger away from the facial tentacles, bringing both arms across his chest, even being so bold as to turn his head away from the Tekartha. “These are not my desires--”

Zenyatta pulls sharp on his pubic hair, pulling attention solely back to himself by the way of beautiful, watering brown eyes of the Shimada Clan. 

“If they are not your desires, I suppose you would hold no opposition to my leaving.” He did not leave, words and actions hypocritical of one another, fingers stroking through the patch of pubic hair as he waited for any answer; when none came he loosely curled his fingers around Hanzo’s cock, pumping him slowly, the man's hips snapped forward, a low chuff leaving parted lips.  The omnic chuckles at the reaction, amused, rewarding the man by running the cool metal pad of his thumb along the slit of his head. 

“You want to finish, don’t you? Have that pristine Shimada seed of yours fill me until I am leaking.” He pulled his hand away, pushing away the man’s hands in favor of placing both his own on either of Hanzo’s tits, squeezing harshly. “How disrespectful I would be to let your seed drip down my thighs. You’d want to strike me, wouldn’t you?” 

Hanzo whimpered, fingers curling in the satin sheets below, “ … Yes.” He responded with a sharp inhale that he could not hear himself, focused now on the aching of his cock, the warmth that blossomed on cheeks and thighs alike as the robot massaged his tits, and insulted long kept-hidden desires; how funny it was that he desired to be powerful while he lay waiting, eager to be controlled, to be touched by the omnic, and the wriggling mass of purple tentacles above him. He rolled his hips, urging Zenyatta to touch him. He needed Zenyatta more than he had ever needed anything.

He loved him, oh spirits, he loved the omnic. 

“I … I need you, Zenyatta.” How desperately he wanted to say it; how painful it was to keep such a realization within him, building in his chest, akin to a thousand pound weight square above his heart. He wanted to let himself just say it.

Tentacles, soft and wet, surprisingly pleasantly, to the touch, spread his thighs farther apart. “Where is it that you need me?” His voice resonated deeply, urging Hanzo to arch his back, thighs quivering against the tentacles rubbing small ministrations against his upper inner thighs. “Where do you desire me, nyingdu-la?”

Hanzo knew not what nyingdu-la ment, just as he did not understand why the once-monk above him was being so gently, so careful of where he placed each tentacle, where he rubbed him slowly. He wanted to know, spirits, he wanted to know, but he was too frightened to ask. “-- Where you see your services best.” The pleasant ministrations stopped, Hanzo spared a glance downward, looking between the hands that had stilled their breast groping, to stare at the unmoving tentacles between his legs.

“Hanzo.”

Hanzo groaned, letting his eyes fall shut, “Must you?”

“I will not continue without your expressed consent on where you wish for my tentacles to go,” Such an odd quirk for the omnic to have, Hanzo thought, to be as concerned as he was for sexual consent. After all, an omnic was not a human, artificial intelligence shouldn’t naturally question a command, no matter how vague yet … and yet Zenyatta was the most human, he had proven time and time again that his doubts, his fears, his ideals were wrong, and that Zenyatta was more human than Hanzo was himself. He was the cruelest of them all, too, weakly thrusting his hips upward, whining against the odd sensation of the lack of touch to his cock, and the pressure of a cock ring at the base. 

“Please,” scratchy was his throat, cheeks like cotton, licking swollen red lips to moisten them. “Zenyatta. Enter me. Put your … tentacles inside of me, fill me.”

Zenyatta chuckled, tentacles sliding along the man’s thigh, slick and wet with lubricant that smelled faintly of mint; Hanzo  could only quivering beneath him, tight and needy, ready to be claimed, to be fucked as he wanted. 

A thick tentacle prodded at Hanzo’s tight hole, smooth and wet silicon rubbing the puckered flesh, pulling a low groan from the man, who stiffened once the appendage pushed inside of him, stretching him. 

The stretch of his ass hurt, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, Hanzo’s fingers curled even tighter into the sheets below, knuckles ghostly white; with his legs spread open, the tentacle slowly slipped in and out of his hole, the drag causing Hanzo to squirm, taking deep breaths. Zenyatta’s hands continued to massage his chest, lazy and bored, thumb and forefingers playing with each nipple. 

“Zenyatta… “

“Ah ah, silence.” Another tentacle curled upward, cupping Hanzo’s left tit, giving a squeeze of mild interest before continuing its journey upward. The tentacle tip swiped slowly along Hanzo’s bottom lip, “Open for me, my sweet lover, and breath through your perfect nose.”  

Hanzo opened his mouth, compelled to listen to the sweetness of Zenyatta’s synthetic voice, and utterly enraptured by the thick, throbbing tentacle filling him. The tentacle tasted sweet, faintly of mint, and Hanzo drooled around the thick member. He choked, Zenyatta’s tentacle slipping its way inside, going no farther than an average cock would, just barely rubbing against the back of his throat in a curious taunt of pleasure. How strange it was that he desired to be used, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, being filled from both ends was quickly become over stimulating, his cock ached painfully. 

He needed to cum. Spirits, that was all Hanzo was capable of thinking about, getting off, fucking until he was rubbed red raw. That and the burning stretch of his jaw.

It seemed Zenyatta was aware of his eagerness, hands sliding down his chest, removing the cockring with practiced ease. It was a weight off his shoulders, or rather pressure off his dick, Hanzo thrusted up, inhaling sharply through the nose when Zenyatta pulled his hands back. 

Only the tentacles remained touching him.Two wrapped around either thigh, keeping him spread open, his own fingers curled tight within the sheets as his ass and mouth were fucked. Their pace became quicker, harsher, a slight bulge rising in his stomach with every squirming thrust of the tentacle; the feeling of being stuffed was delicious, Hanzo lacking embarrassment as he rolled his hips up to the empty air. 

Zenyatta seemed to be enjoying the moment, body humming ever slightly, the vibrations traveling through his tentacles and sending Hanzo over the edge; thick spurts of cum painted the omnic’s robes, and Hanzo’s lower abdomen. Beautiful he was, rosy red, chest rising and falling rapidly, unable to moan aloud with his mouth full.

The tentacles continued to pump, milking Hanzo for all he was worth, and he felt that he would never stop cuming; his vision was nothing but a burning white, and his flaccid cock lay twitching against his abdomen in an unnatural amount of spunk. Zenyatta chuckled above him, the tentacles slowly easing their way out of his lover, coated thick in spit and slick alike, Zenyatta paid no heed. 

“Deep breaths, my love.” He reaches out, a palm running slowly across Hanzo’s chest, urging him to take breaths, watching with a twitching concern as Hanzo worked his jaw open and closed for several slow, agonizing long minutes. “How do you feel?” Soft was his voice, his concern evident, a hand trailing to rest at Hanzo’s hip as he urged the man into a sitting position; Zenyatta settled besides him, a finger idly tracing omnic symbols in the drying jizz on his lovers stomach.

“You … love me,” he croaked the words, brown eyes narrow just slight, eyeing the synthetic being from the corner of his eye. He cocked his head curiously, raw, but curious nonetheless. “Why?”

“A question for another time, Shimada Hanzo,” Zenyatta hummed his sweetness, rising from the bed to retrieve both of Hanzo’s prosthetic legs, placed neatly at the foot of the bed before their session. “Perhaps after you are clean? I will prepare a bath for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


End file.
